The Rest Of The World Can Wait
by Becks Rylynn
Summary: Charleyverse. When you live the lives they do, it's hard to find time to be together....


_AN: Okay, here we go, another Charleyverse story. This takes place about four years after _Name Calling.

**Title: **_**The Rest Of The World Can Wait  
**_**Summary:** Charleyverse. When you live the lives they do, it's hard to find time to be together....  
**Pairing:** Dean/Ruby.  
**Genre: **Humor/Romance.  
**Rating: **NC-17

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Supernatural or any of the characters. I do however, own, Charlotte.

* * *

**The Rest Of The World Can Wait**

_Written by Becks Rylynn_

* * *

_Crash!_

The wine glass shattered on the hard floor and her back hit the cold table as his lips attacked hers. Her legs wrapped around his waist and his calloused, experienced fingers pushed her dress up to her thighs and his hands touched her silky, smooth skin. She gasped when his lips moved to her neck and she closed her eyes, body beginning to tremble in anticipation. ''Dean....''

He groaned against her and moved his hands to the straps of her dress, his only concern getting her dress off as quickly as possible. Just as her hands began to snake towards the buckle on his jeans, a small and quiet voice echoed through the apartment.

''Mommy? Daddy?''

_''Charlotte!''_

Dean and Ruby jumped apart from each other, heat creeping into both their faces. ''Charley,'' Dean looked at Ruby out of the corner of his eye as she fixed her hair. ''Babe, what are you doing up?''

The little girl leaned against the doorway and blinked, innocent blue eyes staring up at her Mommy and Daddy in wonder. ''What were you doing?''

''Uh...'' Dean and Ruby looked at each other for a second, eyes wide. ''Well, baby, you see we were....uh...'' Dean turned to Ruby, desperation showing clearly on his face. ''Ruby?''

His blonde companion rolled her eyes and smoothed down her dress. ''Sweetheart, we were just....um...see...'' She shuffled nervously and crossed her arms, uncrossing them quickly. ''See, I had something on my...uh...neck. So Daddy was just...helping me.'' Both parents sent the little girl breathless smiles and the little blonde looked in between them for a moment, blinking green eyes.

Dean and Ruby thought for a moment she was going to call them out on their lie. Instead, she just shrugged and hugged her stuffed bunny to her chest. ''Whatever.''

The adults both let out a sigh and Dean moved towards his daughter, lifting her into his arms with ease. ''What are you doing out of bed, baby-girl?''

Charley shrugged again and wrapped her arms around her father's neck, resting her head on his shoulder. ''I heard the crash.'' She reached up to put her thumb in her mouth and sent her father a dirty look when he caught her arm and brought it back down to her side.

''The crash?'' Ruby followed Charley's eyes to the glass on the floor. Huh. When had that fallen? ''Oh! Oh, the-the crash. Right. I should clean that up.'' Ruby sent Dean a look and both parents tried to mask the disappointment on their faces.

Dean sighed and threw his little girl a small smile. ''C'mon, munchkin, let's get you back to bed.''

* * *

Ruby tilted her head to the side and studied herself critically in the mirror. She had worn a dress for him. A_ dress._ Not that she expected to be in the dress for very long, but it was the thought that counted.

It really wasn't easy having a four year old _and _a sex life, that was for sure.

Ruby sighed and turned away from the mirror, running a hand through her hair. When was the last time she and Dean had......_been together_? She couldn't even remember. That was just pathetic. She could remember a time when they used to have sex everyday. Anywhere. That was how they got a four year old.

Familiar strong arms encircled her waist, and her eyelids fluttered shut when a pair of lips found her neck, slowly moving down to her bare shoulder. ''Charley asleep?'' She heard herself ask.

''Out like a light.''

She nodded and turned into him, kissing Dean soundly on the lips. Without hesitation, he turned her around, backing her towards the bed as his hands fumbled with the straps on her dress, and her hands lifted his shirt over his head. He had just managed to tug her dress over her head when a knock sounded, echoing through the apartment.

''For the love of everything unholy.'' Ruby muttered under her breath, running a hand through her hair.

Dean groaned and rolled off of her, grasping his shirt and pulling it over his head. ''I'll get it.''

Ruby watched him go, breathing still erratic. She licked her lips and fell back on the bed, trying to remember the last time they had sex without an interruption.

* * *

Dean was fully prepared to yell at whoever was on the other side of that door. But when he opened the door and saw his brother standing there, sporting a nasty bruise on his cheek, his anger deflated a little, replaced by amusement. ''Did you....have a run in with an evil door, Sammy?''

Sam narrowed his eyes and pushed past his brother, ignoring Dean's sarcastic ''please, come on in.'' The younger Winchester sighed heavily and collapsed on the couch, running a hand over his face.

''Seriously, dude, what the hell happened to you?''

''Sarah kicked me out.''

''She...She what now? Jesus, Sam, what the hell did you do?''

''Nothing!''

The bedroom door opened and Ruby stepped out, hair still in disarray, lips slightly swollen. But at least she was dressed. ''Sam? What are you doing here?''

''Sarah kicked him out.'' Dean said simply, ignoring the dirty look Sam sent him.

Ruby raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms, sliding her eyes to the younger Winchester. ''What did you do?''

Sam stood and threw his arms out. ''Why does everyone think I did something?!''

''Sammy,'' Dean smirked and wrapped an arm around Ruby's waist, pulling her to him. ''What'd you do?''

Sam sighed and ran a hand through his hair. A moment passed and he sat back down, mumbling something under his breath. Dean and Ruby leaned closer to hear. ''What was that?''

''I sort of....might have....called her....'' Sam cleared his throat nervously and turned his gaze away from them. ''.....Fat.''

Dean snorted, and Ruby's eyes widened. ''You called a pregnant woman fat?''

''Well, I didn't mean too!'' Sam got to his feet and started to pace, running a continuous hand through his hair until it stuck up in all directions. ''All I said was that maybe, _maybe_, she should start thinking about getting some maternity clothes, and she freaked out.''

Ruby crossed her arms, smirk dancing on her face. ''Do you know nothing about women?''

''Apparently not!''

''Wait a minute,'' Dean held his hands up and moved in between his brother and girlfriend. ''Are you telling me Sarah - cute little can't-hurt-a-fly Sarah - did that to your face?'' Dean looked at Sam for a moment, and then burst out laughing.

''It's not funny, Dean!''

''Maybe not to you.''

Neither brother had noticed Ruby had slipped out of the room, until she re-entered the room and threw an armful of pillows and blankets at Sam. ''I can't believe you called her fat, you idiot.'' She rolled her eyes glanced at Dean out of the corner of her eye. ''You can stay here tonight, but tomorrow you need to buy your fiancee lots and lots of jewelery.''

''Uh-huh....wait, what?'' Dean reached out and grabbed Ruby's arm, spinning her around to face him. ''He can stay here? He can stay_ here_? But....But..._Ruby_!''

Ruby let a smirk fall across her face and leaned over, grabbing Dean's arm. ''Excuse us for a minute, Sam.'' Ignoring Dean's protests, she hauled him into the bedroom, shutting the door behind her. ''Okay, first of all, you sound like our four year old.''

''We had plans, Ruby. Lots and lots of plans. Three or four times plans.''

''Second of all....'' She continued like she hadn't heard him. Slowly, she closed the distance between them and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him just long enough to leave him wanting more. When she pulled away, she brought her lips to his ear. ''....Meet me in the bathroom.'' With that, she grinned a devilish grin and let him stare longingly after her as she sauntered out of the room.

Dean nervously cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck.

Did it just get hotter?

He let a moment pass and exited the bedroom, not even bothering to wipe the goofy grin from his face. Sam was still on the couch brooding.

Well, that was a shocker.

''I'm going to the bathroom now!''

Sam looked up and raised an eyebrow when he saw the wide grin on his brother's face. ''Uh...'' Sam blinked and tilted his head to the side, staring after his brother's retreating form. ''Okay....thanks for the update.''

* * *

Before the door was even shut, soft velvety lips met his and he spun her around, pressing her up against the door, pinning her hands above her head.

And they came so close.

Sure, the cold, hard floor of the bathroom wasn't exactly the ideal place, but neither of them really cared. Nearly all their clothes were gone, skin was against skin, and then.....

_''Sam Winchester!''_

They groaned.

''You have got to be fucking kidding me.''

* * *

''You bastard!''

When Dean and Ruby stumbled out of the bathroom, clothes and hair mussed, they were met by the sight of Sarah Blake - soon to be Sarah Blake-Winchester - beating on Sam, fists of fury swinging wildly. Bet Sam was wishing he hadn't taught her how to fight now.

''I can't believe you! I can't believe you would do that to me!''

''I didn't do anything!''

''You left me!''

''You kicked me out!''

''I wasn't serious!''

''You threw a shoe at me!''

''I was angry!''

''You were _homicidal_!''

Dean and Ruby shared a look, matching looks of disbelief and frustration on their faces. ''You should have slammed the door in his face the minute he got here.'' Ruby muttered under her breath.

Dean ran a hand over his face and tried not to throttle his brother.

''I was not homicidal!''

''You also threw a book out the window,'' Sam deadpanned, crossing his arms.

''I did not!'' Sarah crossed her own arms over her pregnant stomach and stuck her nose up. ''I threw it at your head. It's not my fault you moved.''

A piercing whistle inturrupted the arguing couple and both turned to Dean. The elder Winchester did not look amused. ''Hey, Chandler, Monica, you want to take it down a notch? We do have neighbors.''

''Sorry.''

''Sorry.''

_''Mommy! Daddy!''_

Charley stumbled out of her room, eyes wild and panicked. ''I think we're being attacked by banshees!'' Her green eyes fell on Sam and Sarah and she relaxed slightly, letting her shoulders drop. ''Oh. Never mind.''

Ruby closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose, feeling a headache coming on. When she opened her eyes, the anger in Sarah's eyes had disappeared, replaced by something else. Ruby winced and mentally counted down.

_5...._

_4...._

_3...._

_2...._

_1...._

''Sammy, I'm so sorry!'' Sarah rushed forwards and pulled her fiance into a bone crushing hug. ''I didn't mean it! I mean,'' she pulled away and ran a hand through her hair. ''I did, but I didn't. You know?''

''Uh...''

''You were right, Sam.''

''About what?''

''I...I am fat!'' Sarah burst into gut wrenching sobs and wordlessly, Ruby held out a box of tissues.

Dean sat down at the counter and grinned, pulling Charley onto his lap. ''Nice goin', Sam.''

His brother shot him a glare and hesitantly wrapped his arms around his sniffling fiancee. ''No, no, you're not fat, you're pregnant. There's a difference.''

''Not a big one.''

Ruby rolled her eyes and slid a look to Dean. ''I was never like that, was I?''

''Uh...'' Dean cleared his throat and looked away from her, catching Charley's hand when she started to reach for the box of cookies on the counter. ''No.''

''Liar.''

Dean smirked and leaned over, kissing her softly. Charley took the moment to grab the box of cookies, with a satisfied smile. Unfortunately, her parents were better than she thought. Dean reached out and wrestled the box away from her, ignoring her disappointed sigh. Dean and Ruby pulled apart and turned their gaze to their daughter. ''Nice try, babe.'' Dean stood and shifted her onto his hip. ''Time for bed.''

Charley groaned. ''But Uncle Sammy's here.''

Ruby snorted and looked at Sam and Sarah, and snatched the cookies from Dean. ''Doesn't look like Sam's in the mood to play hide and seek, Charley.'' She bit into a cookie and looked at Dean, nodding to the couple across from them. Dean followed her gaze and when he saw his brother and Sarah making out on the couch, he grimaced and turned Charley away.

''Oh, come on. That is so unfair.''

Ruby shrugged. ''At least one Winchester's getting some.'' She frowned. ''Kind of wish he wasn't getting it on our couch, though.'' At Dean's look, she flipped blond hair over her shoulder and bent down to her daughter's level. ''Hey, babe, how about you go to your room and I'll be in to read you your favourite story in a minute, okay?''

''Hmmm,'' Charley tilted her head to the side. ''Can I have a cookie?''

''No.''

''Then I don't want to.''

''How about I ground you instead?''

''I'll be waiting in my room.''

As soon as the little girl was gone, Ruby narrowed her eyes and turned to Sam and Sarah. ''Okay!'' She marched past Dean and put her hands on her hips, glaring at the couple on her couch. ''You've made up. You can go now.'' She smiled brightly and looked in between them. ''Right?''

''Well, actually...'' Sam and Sarah looked at each other and smiled sheepishly. ''Since it's so late, we were kind of wondering if - ''

''Don't finish that sentence, just get out.''

''What?''

''Did I stutter? I said get out.''

''There's no need to be rude.''

''Barging in here in the middle of the night and screaming your lungs out isn't rude?''

Sam stood, towering over her and glared at her. ''What is your damage, Ruby?''

''_Sex_, Winchester!'' Ruby stepped forwards and gripped Sam's shirt, glaring at him. He swore he saw her eyes flash black. ''I _really _need some sex!''

''Uh...Dean?'' Sam threw a nervous look at his brother and tried, unsucessfully, to untangle her hand from his shirt. ''I think your girlfriend's coming on to me.''

''Ugh!'' Ruby let go of Sam and threw her hands up in the air, stomping away from them and into Charley's room.

Dean groaned and dropped his head into his hands.

It was going to be a_ looong _night.

* * *

Ruby forced heavy eyelids open, and when she rolled over, she found herself falling and landing hard on her back. ''Ow.'' Ruby swore she saw stars. Wait a minute. Those were the plastic glow in the dark stars Charley had on her ceiling. Ruby pushed herself to her knees and glanced at her sleeping daughter. The blonde slept peacefully, despite the noise her mother had made. Ruby looked at the clock on the bedside table. 4.30 stared at her in big red numbers. With a heavy sigh, she got to her feet and sleepily stumbled out of the room.

Sam and Sarah were still on the couch.

_Wonderful._

Ruby didn't even say a word to them, as she pulled open the door to the bedroom and crawled into bed without taking her rumpled clothes off. When she was just about asleep, the light flicked on and she moaned in displeasure, grabbing a pillow and putting it over her head. ''Knocking's good.''

''It's my bedroom.''

''Oh, okay. In that case...'' Ruby threw the pillow at Dean and sat up, folding her arms across her chest with a pout.

''Whoa, hey, what was that for?''

''How could you let them stay here?''

''Get up.''

She blinked. ''Huh?''

''Stop feeling sorry for yourself and get your hot little ass out of bed.''

''Nope. Wait...Oh, what did you do, Dean? Did you set something on fire? Do we need to evacuate the building?''

''Yes, Ruby, I lit the building on fire. That's exactly what happened.''

''Well, I'm sorry, but you have a natural inclination to do things you're not supposed to when I'm not looking.''

''Just get up.''

''I'm not moving.''

''Okay.'' Dean crossed the room and lifted her into his arms, ignoring her protests. ''Sam and Sarah are going to watch Charley for awhile.''

''Why, what are we....oh.'' Slowly, a grin came to rest on her face. ''You're smarter then you look, Winchester.''

* * *

_''Hang on!''_

The grin fell off Ruby's face and she crossed her arms unimpressed. ''The Impala? This was your big solution? Sex in the backseat of the Impala?''

''Well, do you have a better idea?''

''Yes, we wait until we're alone and have sex in a bed like normal people.''

''Normal's overrated.''

''I'm not having sex in your car.''

''Didn't seem too good for it when we conceived Charley.''

Ruby jammed her elbow into his gut, smirking when he groaned in pain. ''I'm going back to bed.'' She started to leave, but Dean grabbed her arm and spun her around kissing her. This time, he was the one who left _her_ wanting more. He pulled away and met her eyes. She cleared her throat and opened her eyes reluctantly, nodding. ''Backseat it is.''

Dean grinned and pulled her into the car, his lips meeting hers instantly. Their hearts started to beat loudly in their chests as clothes disappeared. It wasn't the most spacious place for sex, it wasn't even that comfortable, but they figured they could probably get the job done right. The windows were already steamed up, and she was on top of him as his lips attacked her neck. First their jackets went, then her dress and his shirt. And as his hands roamed her back, creeping up towards the clasp on her bra, they probably should have been worried that someone would see them, but they didn't care.

All they cared about was each other.

Unfortunately, they must have been doomed.

There was a sharp knock on the window and Ruby shrieked in surprise, rolling off him and landing on the floor. ''Son of a bitch.'' Dean sat up and whirled around, frustration showing on his face. ''What?'' He ran a hand over the window, defogging it and swore that if it was Sam, he was going to kill him. A light shone in his face and Dean grimaced, trying to paste a charming smile on his face.

''Uh, hi, officer.''

* * *

''I can't believe he gave us a fine.'' Ruby pouted and crossed her arms, as Dean reached over and pressed the 'up' button on the elevator.

''Mmmhmm.''

''I mean, that was our car! He can't kick us out of _our_ car! And we didn't even get to do anything!''

''Mmmhmm.''

''We _need_ sex, Dean! You work for a living, you come home all tired and cranky....and greasy.''

''Mmmhmm.''

''We fight demons, and vampires and ghosts, we raise a four year old, we deal with your brother and his crazy fiancee!''

''Mmmhmm.''

''Is it really too much to ask that we get to have a little alone time now and then?''

Wordlessly, Dean reached past her and hit the 'stop' button. The elevator lurched to a stop and Ruby let out a strangled gasp, trying to keep her balance. ''Dean! What the hell?!'' Ruby glared at him and whacked him on the arm. ''What did you do that for?!''

He slid green eyes to her and she almost took a step back when she saw the look in his eyes. _Almost._ Instead, she let him back her against the wall of the elevator and concentrated on her breathing. ''We're alone,'' he whispered, bringing his lips to hers.

''You're crazy.''

He moved his leg in between hers, trapping her even further.

''Dean, we can't-we can't do this here.'' Ruby tried to control her breathing, but with her heart beating so loudly in her chest, she was having a pretty hard time.

''Why not?'' Dean kissed her neck gently, and repeated his earlier words. ''We're alone.'' He moved his lips to the other side of her neck, and she felt a tiny bit of her control slip away.

Automatically, she wound her arms around his neck and her eyes closed. ''You're off your meds, Dean. We cannot do this here.''

''Okay.'' Then he kissed her on the lips. _Hard._ She was sure her lips were going to be bruised. Now, they kissed all the time, but none of their kisses were ever quite like this. This one promised to go somewhere.

''I'm....I'm serious.''

''You know I love you right?'' His hand snaked to the hem of her dress and started to move up bare skin.

''Dean....''

His hands reached her bra and in one quick motion, he had her bra unhooked. He smirked and pulled away from her, meeting her eyes, like he was asking for permission. ''Ruby...''

''Oh, screw it.'' She jolted forwards and caught his lips, sending him stumbling back, hitting the wall. Their hands clawed at each other's clothes and in record time, items of clothing disappeared.

And then it was a blur.

Lips against lips, skin against skin, whispers in each other's ears, her eyes rolled back in her head, and her finernails dug into his skin as a moan escaped her lips and he groaned against her, sweat already beading on their bodies.

And this time....

...There was no little girl looking for her Mommy and Daddy.

...There was no knock on the door.

...There was no homicidal pregnant woman trying to kill her fiance.

...There was no interruption.

**end**

* * *

**AN: The ending's a little different then it was before, but I think I like it better this way. This is again, a Charleyverse story. I'm falling in love with this 'verse. So, yeah, if you've noticed, slowly, Dean and Ruby are getting more and more in character. Anyways, don't forget to review, and I hope the story was hot enough for you.**


End file.
